An augmented reality (AR) technique to display object data over part of an image captured with an image capturing device such as a camera is known. For example, based on the position information of a terminal measured using the Global Positioning System (GPS) and on the inclination information of the terminal, object data are displayed over the image captured by the terminal on its screen.
Furthermore, there is a technique to display the position information of surrounding preset object data in a radar map in order to have a user understand at which position around the position information of the terminal the object data are located. The range of the radar display may be set by the user, and the object data are displayed over the image on the screen of the terminal in accordance with the set range.
International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2012/127605 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-38248 may be referred to for related art.